An image forming apparatus is an apparatus to print an image on printing media. The image forming apparatus includes a printer, copier, facsimile, and a multifunction device having functions of the printer, copier, and facsimile.
The image forming apparatus includes a printing media cassette to supply printing media to a printing device provided therein.
Generally, the printing media cassette is openably and closably mounted in an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus.